1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacture apparatus and, in particular, to a die bonding apparatus.
2. Related Art
With the advancement of the semiconductor technology, the semiconductor elements are widely used and this expands the usage of the dies. The manufacturing processes of the delicate element such as the die can only go smoothly while cooperating to a delicate machine. For example, the die can be picked up and released by a die bonding apparatus that is called a die bonder.
With reference to FIG. 1, the conventional die bonding apparatus 1 includes an ejecting mechanism 11, a pick-up mechanism 12, a conveyor 13, and a glue dispenser 14. The dies 31 are disposed in an array on the blue tape 32 and located between the ejecting mechanism 11 and the pick-up mechanism 12. The conveyor 13 conveys a substrate 2. After the substrate 2 enters to the entry of the conveyor 13, the glue is placed by the glue dispenser 14 on the substrate 2 where the dies 31 are desired to be placed; and then the substrate 2 is conveyed to the processing zone. Meanwhile, the ejecting mechanism 11 pushes up the dies 31 that the pick-up mechanism 12 desires to pick up, and the operation of the pick-up mechanism 12 is as follows: moving downward to pick up the pushed-up dies 31; moving up to above the substrate 2; moving downward to place the dies 31 on the substrate 2 for bonding with the glue; and moving up and back to above the ejecting mechanism 11.
As mentioned above, with the picking and movement of the pick-up mechanism 12, the dies are moved and disposed on the substrate 2 by the blue tape. Hence, the moving speed and moving distance of the pick-up mechanism 12 are the keys to the speed for manufacturing the die bonding apparatus 1. As the substrate size grows larger, the moving distance of the pick-up mechanism 12 will increase; this lowers the manufacturing speed and increases the cost. Additionally, the pick-up mechanism 12 has to be moved in a high speed, and such delicate mechanism with the high speed usually leads to the increase in cost. Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a die-bonding apparatus for applying in the manufacturing processes of the substrates with various sizes to reduce the costs of equipment and manufacturing.